Solar power has long been viewed as an important alternative energy source. To this end, substantial efforts and investments have been made to develop and improve upon solar energy collection technology. Of particular interest are residential-, industrial- and commercial-type applications in which relatively significant amounts of solar energy can be collected and utilized in supplementing or satisfying power needs. One way of implementing solar energy collection technology is by assembling an array of multiple solar modules.
One type of solar energy system is a solar photovoltaic system. Solar photovoltaic systems (“photovoltaic systems”) can employ solar panels made of silicon or other materials (e.g., III-V cells such as GaAs) to convert sunlight into electricity. Photovoltaic systems typically include a plurality of photovoltaic (PV) modules interconnected with wiring to one or more appropriate electrical components (e.g., switches, inverters, junction boxes, etc.).
A typical conventional PV module includes a PV laminate or panel having an assembly of crystalline or amorphous semiconductor devices (“PV cells”) electrically interconnected and encapsulated within a weather-proof barrier. One or more electrical conductors are housed inside the PV laminate through which the solar-generated current is conducted.
Regardless of an exact construction of the PV laminate, most PV applications entail placing an array of solar modules at the installation site in a location where sunlight is readily present. This is especially true for residential, commercial, or industrial applications in which multiple solar modules are desirable for generating substantial amounts of energy, with the rooftop of the structure providing a convenient surface at which the solar modules can be placed.
In some arrangements, solar modules are placed side-by-side in an array. Each solar module can be mounted to a support structure, such as a roof, by coupling the module to a mounting structure (e.g., a rail) by way of a coupling member (e.g., a clamp, clip, anchor or mount). It can be challenging to couple modules side-by-side because the array assembler typically engages the coupling member while also ensuring that adjacent modules are positioned properly on the mounting structure. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for improved systems and methods for mounting solar modules to a support structure.